<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Son by justanoutlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915366">Their Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw'>justanoutlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e20 Is This Henry Mills?, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen gets a visit from her other half shortly after Henry's graduation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; "Hyde" Evil Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon on CuriousCat prompted: "after living apart for a couple of years, Regina and Queenie have a talk".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to travel the realms.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen is pulled from her usual reading to the sound of a familiar voice. Too familiar. She looks up to find her other half there. As always, Regina looks presentable for Storybrooke’s terms. It’s been awhile since The Queen has stepped foot in Storybrooke or worn one of their suits. She finds she loves the dramatic dresses even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too,” she quips.</p><p>Regina rolls her eyes and steps further into the study. “Locksley let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen knows that Regina struggles calling him “Robin” and she gets it. It took her time to come around to that as well. Though, she mostly called him <em>thief</em> until she was comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s traveling the realms?”</p><p>“Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen has seen her son since she permanently moved to the Enchanted Forest and reclaimed her kingdom. Tiny fixed the fields and made realm traveling much easier. He comes to her, she finds it hard to go Storybrooke. In between, they write letters, send care packages and talk via a mirror. Henry refers to it as “magic skype”.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he had mentioned nothing about this realm hopping business.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s supposed to be going to college.”</p><p>“He was, he got into every college he applied to.” The two share a proud smile. “But in the end, he decided he wanted to go off on an adventure of his own.”</p><p>The Queen sighs, shaking her head. “I should say whatever makes him happy, but…”</p><p>“You’re scared. I am too.”</p><p>“He’s barely spent any time in realms outside the real world. What is he going to do when he meets a troll or has to sleep in dirt…”</p><p>Regina shrugs. “You’re asking nothing I haven’t of him. He says he’ll figure it out as he goes. August gave him a motorcycle and he’s going to enchant it to travel on.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel better, Regina.”</p><p>“And you think it makes me?”</p><p>The Queen looks at her other half, taking in the worry and concern dripping from her face. “And what do the Charmings have to say about this?”</p><p>“Emma, ever the wanderlust thinks it’s a grand idea.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Of course.”</p><p>“David is ambivalent, he sees why I’m upset but also thinks he’s old enough to make his own choices.”</p><p>“That may be true, but that doesn’t mean they’re right.”</p><p>“And Snow,” Regina continues on. “Agrees with us.”</p><p>The Queen raises an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. She says that being a bandit really unromanticized not knowing where your next bed or meal would come from.”</p><p>“So, she’s gonna talk him out of it.”</p><p>“She tried, but he pointed out she never would’ve met David had she stayed a princess, trapped in the confines of home.”</p><p>The Queen clamps her eyes shut. “He is too smart for his own good.”</p><p>“That’s what Snow said.”</p><p>“So. He’s going.”</p><p>“He leaves in a week. I’m enchanting his cell phone so he’ll have service everywhere, making sure his bike won’t run out of gas in the middle of some pocket realm. He’s going to bring the book, some money and that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen wants to hate this idea, but is also proud of her son for figuring it all out. She also knows that he has more freedom at 17, than the two of them ever had at the same age. When they were in their late teens, they were sneaking around with Daniel. They kept so many secrets from their mother.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t want that for her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you tell him that his first stop better be here or he’s in big trouble.”</p><p>Regina throws her hair back laughing, causing her chin length hair to end up over her face. “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen looks around her study and finds the oil portrait she had made of her and Robin. She hasn’t been alone in 4 years.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re gonna be an empty nester.”</p><p>The humor leaves Regina’s face. “Yeah,” she whispers.</p><p>The Queen crosses over to her and puts a hand on her arm. “Just know I’m always a portal or mirror call away.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiles and the Queen matches it. For once, they are with someone who can truly say they understand how the other feels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>